


Prompts & Drabbles

by loveoverpride



Series: Prompts/Drabbles [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, F/M, Lovers, Modern AU, Neighbors, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various drabbles I've written. Originally from my Tumblr (lovesbiggerthanpride).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "Why are you crying in the hallway?? Are you okay?? Let’s go to my place, I have ice cream and Netflix."

When Peeta Mellark swiped his pass, opened the door, and glanced at the two flights of steps ahead of him, he sighed very deeply. A long day of work at his parents’ bakery, plus 75 minutes at the gym, did not equate an easy walk up to his apartment on a pair of tired legs and feet, and did not sound appealing. **  
**

But when he arrived on the landing, he saw his neighbor from across the hall - the pretty one with the long brown braid - sitting down against her door.  

“Good evening, Katniss.”

Peeta started to insert his key when he realized she didn’t answer. She wasn’t usually the talkative one on their floor, but whenever they talked in passing, Katniss was cordial.

Shooting a glance back at her, he became concerned.

“Katniss?”

When she exchanged a blank stare, then in an instance broke into sobs, Peeta’s eyes widened.

“Oh my God, are you okay?”

Visibly upset, Katniss slammed the door with her hand. The vibration resonated off the walls, shocking Peeta to the core.  He dropped his gym bag and rushed to her side.

“Why are you in the hallway? Please tell me something so I can try to help.”  

His first instinct was to comfort, so Peeta wrapped his arm around Katniss’ shoulder, bringing her close. But it was as if he was holding coals of fire, hot to the touch, because his so-called “quiet” neighbor, Katniss was wiggling around.

“Let me go!”

“No.”  

“I mean it. I’m not hurt. Just leave me alone,” she commanded.

“That’s okay. Just relax. Breathe, Katniss.”

Peeta brushed away the stubborn bangs out of her face, revealing a fierce pair of silver eyes.

“Cmon, what’s wrong? You have to let me know. I’m involved now whether you like it or not. Your tears on my shirt.”

Katniss stared at Peeta for a second, releasing a few giggles. Wiping her face, she relented quietly. “Fine… But you’re going to laugh.”

Peeta lifted his hand, crossing his heart. “I won’t.”

“I thought I heard my stupid cat outside, so I checked. Then, he scrambled in and the door closed. I locked myself out. Can’t stand watching that thing when my sister is away. Stuff like this happens.”

“Oh,” he replied, looking at the ground. “Well, we can go to the front office and get you another key.”  That sounded like a good answer. 

Katniss burst into tears. 

Not used to being a literal shoulder to cry on, Peeta asked, “Did I say something wrong?”

“It’s after 5 o’clock, dumbass. I’m screwed.”

Seeing this beautiful woman just broken up, turned Peeta’s stomach. He had to do something. Think of something quick.

“You like ice cream? I have ice cream. Vanilla, mint chocolate, Rocky Road. You name it, I got it.”

When Katniss didn’t answer - again - Peeta asked, “Wait. Are you lactose intolerant?”

“No,” she answered in an irritated tone.

Peeta winked. “Okay, good. Come inside and I’ll get you a heaping bowl of whatever you pick.”

“Why?”

“Huh? You’re going to stay out here until the sun comes out.”

Katniss squinted, then rolled her eyes.  “No, why do you have all of those flavors?”

“I have little nieces who have bad days too. Uncle Peeta always tries to make them feel better. Always seems right to have a few pints handy, just in case,” he replied. 

Katniss bit her lip, looking away. 

“I know this won’t make your keys reappear tonight,” Peeta stood, “but I know ice cream can make a girl’s day a little better.” 

She wasn’t budging, so Peeta decided that was his cue. Retrieving his bag, he shuffled to his door. “It’s up to you. You are more than welcome to stay for a bit.  I won’t bother you any longer. I hope you everything works out.”

Taking in a short breath, Peeta finally got his key secured. A little disappointed that his encouraging words didn’t seem to help, but he tried. Now, he could soak in a long bath and eat the ice cream he saved.  

A tap on his shoulder caused him to turn around. 

It was Katniss, face still flushed, but with a smile. 

“Okay. I’m in.”

Peeta grinned. “Awesome. Come in. My Netflix account and anything on my DVR is all yours for the watching. What do you like?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #1 of my "100 ways to say I love you" series on tumblr.

“Baby.”

“Hmm?”

“How much longer?”

“Oh, I don’t know.”

The vague answer did not satisfy Peeta. 

“How about the next stop?”

“What? Why? I’m fine.”

“Katniss, your eyes are drooping.”

“Oh, c’mon! I’m fine. I promise.”

Peeta frowned; it wasn’t good enough. 

“Pull over.”

“No. I’ll just roll down the window for a bit and turn up the music. That’ll keep me awake for a while.”

“I don’t trust you.”

Katniss slammed the top of the steering wheel. “Damnit, Peeta! Give me ten more minutes.”

“Nope! Just pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

The car accelerated. 

“Now, Kat!”

Pursing her lips, Katniss could tell she was not going to win this time. The car swerved to the right, making a halt on the gravel. A slew of harsh mumbles and curses fell from her lips when she swung the door open. Instead of crossing in front of the car, she avoided Peeta by walking behind to her new position.

“Ugh, fine… Happy now?”

“Atta girl and yes, I am,” Peeta calmly replied. With a chuckle, he eyed the oncoming traffic, before making a dashing return on the highway. “I prefer a tired and _safe_ fiancée to accompany me to your mother’s.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #3 of "100 ways to say I love you"

I couldn’t stand it any longer.  The tension was so heavy, I had to make a move.

And so I did. 

I stretched my hand across the table, grasping the mailbox. The restaurant was known for having cute props all over the place. Including little containers that discreetly held everyone’s bill.   I guess making the task more aesthetically endearing.

“Hey!”

His voice almost startled me out of my chair.

“You did that without me looking.”

I shrugged, disregarding the accusation.

“Let me see.”

“No, no,” I kindly reject his offer. “It’s my treat.”

“You know I could have easily paid too.”

“I know. But I didn’t want you to.”

His blue eyes were dark now. Eyebrows knit in confusion and frustration. “Seriously? That’s not what we agreed upon.”

“But did we really make a point to discuss this? I don’t think so.”

A low groan left his lips and I smirked.  I nudged his foot with mine — one of his favorite things to do whenever we sat across from each other.

“Peeta, I insist. Just relax. Just let me handle it tonight. Next time, we’ll go somewhere extra pricey and I’ll gladly pass the bill over to you. Okay?”

I knew I could get him to smile after I said that.  His cheeks rose while his eyes closed and mouth opened to release a genuine laugh. That was so fucking adorable.  

“Okay.”

When I moved my foot to rest on his thigh, that’s when I knew he believed me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #4 of "100 ways to say I love you". In the "Obstinate vs. Persistent" universe.

Katniss froze after screaming at the top of her lungs. There was no way she could let him find out.

“What is it?”

“Nothing!”

“I don’t like that tone of yours. I’m coming up to you.”

“No, Peeta, hold on.”

Katniss slowly looked at her knee, as if the speed would halt the damage. Already, a little bruising.

“Hey.”  

In a striped tank top, baggy sweatpants, and a backwards cap, Peeta was standing at the door.

“Let me see.”

Another shot of pain.

“No,” she grimaced, clenching the side of her leg.

The wrinkles on Peeta’s forehead deepened as he crossed his arms.

“When did this happen?”

“Just now.”

Peeta sat on the bed, very much concerned with Katniss’ responses and lack of concern for herself. “Come here,” he calmly offered, extending his hand. “Let me fix it.”

Katniss rolled her eyes.

“You should probably come back so I can take a look.”

The empty threat meant nothing. 

“Haymitch is just a call away.”

With a quiet slew of curses, she followed directions.

Peeta examined while massaging her knee. “Fuck, Kat, you can’t be so eager. You’re still getting used to normal activity.”

Fuming, Katniss crossed her arms.  Pain might be clouding her judgment, but the last thing she wanted to hearing a lecture from him.   _Not him._  Even though he was doing everything right.

“Okay. I see how it is.”

He hurried out of the room.  Before she had time to process, Peeta returned with a small box with wires hanging out.  Working like magic, this contraption was assembled and ready to go.

“What is that?”

Peeta looked over his shoulder to meet her eyes. “Electrical stimulation.”

With a snort, Katniss added, “Oh?”

“Not like that, girl,” he replied, shaking his head.  “Lie down.”

Another burst of laughter.

“Oh my God, I’m trying to help you!”

It took a lot out to not make any more inappropriate jokes as Peeta gingerly kissed her skin — taking special attention to the fresh scars the stitches had left, then placing four thin and very cold pads. So, Katniss kept her mouth closed. Admiring that he was still wanting to help, doing it so lovingly.  

After everything was set in place, Peeta asked, “Tell me how strong you want it.”

“As high and strong as you want.”

Peeta laughed. “If that’s what you want.”

“I do,” she answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #5 of "100 ways to say I love you".

They had been sitting at a table for three hours.  Two hours longer than he expected.  He asked her to a quiet dinner at the four-star restaurant and to his surprise, she accepted.

He counted the number of smiles she allowed him to see.

Ten.

_Ten!_

Katniss never smiled; being friendly and having friends were “not in her nature”, she admitted. But that night, Peeta was honored to be the one who could make her smile. Making mental notes that that his mix of sweet and sarcastic did the trick.  He wanted to continue the trend. She had the most beautiful smile.

Stories and facts were exchanged. A few jokes were sprinkled into the conversation. She loved green, his favorite color was a sunset-kind of orange. His family was large; hers was very small.  They both loved bread and savory dishes. 

But here was the interesting thing; Peeta had been paying attention for a long time. From their prior interactions at work, short-lived at best, he captured every detail about her.  Now, he finally had the chance to let her know how much she meant to him.

After tapas and bowls of ice cream with berries were finished, she spoke with a hushed voice.  Those silver eyes that he adored were looking straight at him. He fixed his posture, as if it would help gear the blow of whatever she was about to spill.

“I had a lovely evening.”

Trying to stay cool, Peeta began to tap his foot against the floor.

“So did I,” he softly answered.  

“Good. You’re not too shabby, Peeta.”

A humble nod followed. “I do what I can.”

Katniss broke out into giggles. That was a first.

“I don’t know why I’ve never seen this side of you before. You’re so sweet and positive with everyone.”

“I only share this side with people I trust.”

“Ahh, so we’re on a trusting level?”  Katniss’ eyebrow rose. 

Peeta leaned in to whisper, “If that’s okay.”

She winked. “Absolutely.”

“Shall we get going?”

“Sure.”

He walked behind Katniss to the door.  The cool breeze touched their faces as they stood outside the restaurant.  Quick glances that moved to the ground or past the other’s shoulders.  There was nothing to distract the obvious awkwardness between them.

Lifting his toes slightly so he could rock on his heels, he thought.  What else could he do? He was not ready for her to leave, but there wasn’t anything left to talk about.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah,” she replied. Looking in the opposite direction, she also stated, “My house is that way.”

“Okay, cool. I’ll walk you home.”

“Oh, you don’t have to.”

Peeta stopped in his tracks and furrowed his brows. Maybe he shouldn’t have offered. Maybe there was a reason. All of the doubt was racing in his brain.  “I want to. I mean, if that’s okay. If that’s what you want.”

It felt like a hour, waiting for a response, instead of mere seconds.

Lifting her head, Katniss smiled. 

“Thank you for offering. It is what I want.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #7 of "100 ways to say I love you".
> 
> A Google chat conversation between Katniss and Peeta, on a random Monday afternoon.

**K (4:19PM):** _Guess what?_

 **P (4:19PM):** _What?_

 **K (4:20PM):** _Whoa, you answered quickly. You’ll never believe it._

**P (4:21PM):** _What??_

**K (4:22PM):** _I had a dream about you last night._

**P (4:23PM):** _Oh? Is that a bad thing?_

**K (4:25PM):**   _I don’t know. You were having a nightmare._

**P (4:26PM):** _Oh._

**K (4:28PM):** _Yeah. I was scared. We both were. But you calmed down and I figured out a way to do that._

**P (4:30PM):**   _How?_

**K (4:31PM):** _I held your hand, gave you a kiss, and asked you to stay with me._

**P (4:32PM):** _Yeah? Wait. You kissed me?_

**K (4:33PM):**   _Mmhmm…_

 **P (4:34PM):**   _Did I do anything after that?_

 **P (4:48PM):** _Katniss?_

**K (4:59PM):** _Sorry. I had to finish my assignment._

**P (4:50PM):** _Okay. Tell me what happened. You can trust me._

**K (4:51PM):** _You said, “Always”. It made me smile and then it woke me up, so I had to tell you._

**P (4:51PM):** _Good. Because that’s something I would say. I’m glad to know you would protect me even in your dreams._

**K (4:52PM):** _That’s what we do. Well,_ _I have to go. Chat later? Or maybe tea?_

**P (4:53PM):**   _Of course._

**K (4:54PM):** _Okay. See ya._

**P (4:55PM):** _Bye!_

**K (4:55PM):** _< 3_

**P (4:56PM):**   _:)_ <3 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #8 of "100 ways to say I love you".

“Doors opening.”

Right on time, at 7:13PM, a slew of passengers entered the train car.  There was always a rush to get in and find a seat before the conductor prepared to close the sliding doors, and move on to the next stop.

He had been listening to a podcast, resting his feet from a long day at the art gallery.  It was the best 40 minutes he could spend by himself, not having to worry about anything. But this lull in his commute had a twist. Whenever they arrived at Capitol Plaza, he scanned the car for someone.

The girl who got on four stops after him and left before his stop. The girl of his dreams. 

Per usual, she was one of the last patrons to step inside.  Her hair, sticking to her face, was probably from the humidity or from running. In his mind, time stopped as this gorgeous woman appeared. Everything about her was perfect. 

She had a way about her that had a strong effect on him. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. Every night, he made sure to catch the train so he could get a glimpse. 

Tonight, the look of disappointment when she found there was nowhere to sit, made him ponder. 

He let out a sigh, taking a moment to analyze. Watching her squeeze past others to grab the vertical pole, right by where he was sitting.  The last three weeks, he glanced and admired, but never said a word.  He had to admit he was bashful, albeit many compliments of his lively personality.  

It would be crazy to attempt to have a conversation with a stranger in a very crowded space.  He had to do something, but was not sure how to make it happen. 

Then, he received his answer. Slowly, reaching forward, he tapped the brunette on the arm.  “Excuse me, Miss?”

Her medium-length braid swooshed around as she looked for the person who touched her.  He flinched as her hand tensed around the pole. He almost lost his breath when her silver eyes locked with his blue.  More beautiful up close than he thought.  

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” he apologized. “Take my seat.”

Her eyebrows lowered as her lips twisted.  “Oh no, I couldn’t do that to you. Thanks anyway.”

“Please,” he gestured as he stood. His shoulders were a little too broad to weave around the others, but he was able to make it work, giving her a path. He could sense an audience viewing this awkward encounter. Waiting for her to respond, he could feel his heart drop and hopes drain. The timing was off, she could have been pissed. He missed his chance. 

She inhaled the stale air and replied. “Ok.”

His ears perked. Bringing himself back to earth, he nodded cordially. As if it was no big deal. 

He chose to look away as she got herself situated. With all that was surrounding him, everything felt right. Finally, he made some type of imprint. Now to think of something clever to say. 

“Next stop, Seam Station.”

The announcement came too soon. He was too busy crafting a plan to have a conversation with her that he missed it all together. Mumbling several “shits” and “fucks”, he lowered his head and stuck his free hand in his pocket.

 _Maybe next time_ , he thought.

“Doors opening.”

The crowd filed out, making room for him to find a new seat. A slight press against his wrist prompted him to look up. 

It was her.  Looking refreshed, she smiled. 

“Thank you. See you tomorrow?”

His jaw dropped slightly before he closed his eyes. Of course, she must have noticed him watching. Giving a quick nod, he answered. 

“Yeah. Tomorrow.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/144670470977/wow-um-when-i-told-you-your-shirt-was-inside-out-i

“Peeta?” **  
**

“Yeah?”

Katniss stalled to reply. Having a piece of information that had to be shared for the last five minutes was becoming a burden. She didn’t want to embarrass him - their friendship status confirmed only four months ago and she worked damn hard for that. That meant she could call him out for things, right? Tiptoeing around the subject was not her style.

Clearing her throat, she announced. “Your shirt is inside out.”

Peeta clicked the remote control, pausing the DVR, and turned to see his friend. “What?”

“Mmhmm,” she confirmed, “I know Hanes has the tagless class now, but it’s very visible.”

Peeta glanced down and saw the red symbol.  Letting out a quick laugh, he nodded. “Okay.”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks for letting me know.”

When Peeta returned to his TV watching, Katniss was downright puzzled. It was hard to not understand why he was not actively resolving the matter. The bathroom was down the hall and to the right. It was his house, for goodness sake.  He knew where to go. If she had been told that her shirt was backwards or there was a stain, she’d rush away and probably wait another ten minutes before reappearing.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

Katniss inquired, pointing at the shirt. “Aren’t you going to change?”

“It’s really bugging you, huh?” Peeta smirked. When he faced Katniss again, she noticed how blue his eyes were. The laugh lines that could not be missed. 

Katniss began to fiddle with the end of her braid; it was her security blanket, allowing her to calm down. Or stay at calm as possible. “Uh, yeah! I don’t get why you’re not concerned.”

“I don’t get embarrassed easily,” he replied, stretching his arms behind his head.  Katniss caught the peek of skin that was revealed, as the blasted piece of cotton lifted.

“Oh.”

Peeta added, “This is really pissing you off.”

“It’s a pet peeve of mine.” The admission caused Katniss to blush furiously.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

She was going to have to let this one go. There was no point to arguing with the guy.  She was a guest. Reaching to the coffee table, Katniss picked up a magazine about flowers - dandelions and roses in particular.

“That’s an odd pairing,” Katniss stated.  As she fell back into the couch, she gasped.

Peeta had crossed his arms at the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling the material off. It was so quick but happened in slow motion.  Katniss never thought about him shirtless before, or not that she was willing to admit.  The beauty that was underneath the white shirt was breathtaking. A set of washboard abs, broad shoulders, the right amount of chest hair peppered onto his skin, and freckles that made her sigh.

She was ogling. Couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. This was very embarrassing. 

“Wha-whaat? You didn’t have to do that here,” Katniss screeched, failing at covering her eyes and looking away. It was a lost cause. His body was now seared into her brain, creating the worst kind of conflict.

Peeta’s eyebrows lowered. “I didn’t want to leave. And I didn’t want to hear you bitch at me again.”

Katniss could sense amusement in his voice, which low-key pissed her off.

“Aren’t you going to put it back on?”

Peeta had the sleeves propped on his arms, hesitating to complete the mindless action. “Most likely. Or maybe I’ll wait because I am loving your reaction to this. It is priceless. You are mad that I haven’t done anything but I can tell that you like what you see.  I might have to wear my shirts backwards more often.”

The pillow that flew at him at intense speed gave Peeta the response he was looking for. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of "Shirtless" drabble.

“It’s 94 fucking degrees right now and you’re wearing that? Aren’t you hot?” **  
**

The million dollar question she heard every summer, since _that_ summer, was routine. It was only a matter of time before someone would ask. But as a pro, Katniss did not have to think about what to say.

“I’m fine,” she mumbled, eyes trained on the book she purchased on her Kindle. It was a decent read, mentally stimulating and still fluffy enough to enjoy. “I manage the heat just fine. How about you cool off and get into the pool?”

The loud groan made her laugh.  She raised her head to watch him adjust his aviators, which made him look more stunning. Behind the cool cat vibe, he appeared to be a tad nervous.  

“You don't need to worry about me. Go ahead, Peeta.”

“Nah, I’m more of a lay out on the sand kind-of guy,” he shrugged, grinning ever so slightly.

“But we are at the pool,” she reminded. “And we’re sitting at a table.” 

Peeta waved off the technicality. “I'm good right here.”

“No, I think you should.”

“Not my thing.”

Hearing the fast rebuttal took Katniss aback. It seemed odd for him to suggest and then not want to do it himself.  Maybe he was equally stubborn about this pool thing as she was in regards to taking off her shirt.   

“Okay.”

She took a long glance at Peeta. It was not hard to avoid since they were spending more time together. Hanging out and all. Every day, she noticed something new about him.  How he liked his tea, both hot and iced, unsweetened. Or how he could carry large boxes with ease. His ashy blond hair was turning gold, bangs transitioning to curt waves. Something about his frowns or smiles would make her stomach flop. Katniss wasn’t sure if this was a good or bad thing. 

“Katniss, you’re sweating. Just take your shirt off. I’m not a creep. It’s summertime,” Peeta suggested, before taking a long swig of his iced tea.  

He was right. Beads were adorning her forehead and now she was feeling uncomfortable. She knew a poolside outing was a mistake. But when a handsome friend invites you on a day off, you just don’t say no. The long sleeve top was thin - a lot of girls wore this type of shirt in the warmer months - It was very preppy and appropriate for this area.  She looked normal.  

Since she met Peeta Mellark, they were always inside. The coffee house. His apartment. The college in between classes.  Katniss always wore a hoodie, cardigan, or shirt like today.  

Katniss did come prepared, wearing a bathing suit underneath. It was killing her not to get in.  She loved the cooling sensation of water.  If only Peeta had jumped first, she could take it off without him noticing and actually _feel_ normal. 

“You're right,” she tentatively noted.  Katniss stood, whipping up some courage. “Come into the pool with me? It’s always nice to have a swimming partner.”

Peeta opened his mouth, only to close it.  “Hmm, never mind.”

“Oh, c’mon, you convinced me. Let's go.”

“It's alright, Katniss. I'll leave you alone.”

“What is your problem?”

Peeta snapped, “There isn't one.”

The tone was unacceptable. Katniss was not here for it.  “Fine. Be that way, but there was no reason for you to keep hinting.”

“Self-conscious?”

“What?”

“Are you self-conscious,” Peeta reiterated. 

Katniss curtly replied, “You could say that. Why don’t you take a swim? This is your complex.”

“I don't feel like it anymore, alright?”  He rose, shifting his glasses back on his head, so he could express his disdain. 

Katniss smirked; this was a challenge and she enjoyed seeing him annoyed. It was kind of hot.  Taking Peeta by the hand, she moved towards the pool. 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?”

“Peeta, it’s alright. I’ll jump in with you.”

“I said no!”

“C’mon!”

“Get the fuck off of me!”

Katniss’ eyes widened. He moved about so forcibly, she thought he was a different person. The blue in his eyes went black. He looked frightened, as if she was going to hurt him. His grip was so tight, it almost hurt. Katniss tried to pull away and just like that, she lost her balance. It was only ten seconds, but the descent into the pool felt like an eternity.  

When she emerged, there was a crowd at the edge, with Peeta looking over, with terror in his eyes. 

“Oh my God! No! I'm so sorry. Here,” he stretched out his hand.  Katniss refused, wading over, and pushing herself out.

“Please, let me help you.”

Wincing, Katniss snatched herself away from Peeta’s reach, “I can do this on my own. There’s nothing to see here, folks. Go have fun!”  

The cotton stuck to her skin. It did not feel good as she tried peel it away. Katniss marched to the table, grabbing her towel and drying herself off. Not thinking of anything else, she pulled the shirt off. 

“Katniss, I was being an asshole and I need to make it up to you.  I can explain. Please, I need to te--.”

Closing her eyes, Katniss tried to breathe.  It was too late. 

Katniss slowly rotated to face Peeta. His eyes were sad, he was scared, nervous to do or say anything else.  She knew why. It wasn’t about the push. 

Faded lines, ranging from white to a shade that was closer to her own skintone, decorated her arms. For some reason, she assumed it would be easier to hide the ugly scars, instead of the similar marks on her legs, which could have easily stemmed from goofy mishaps. Easier to lie about. 

Biting her lip, Katniss prepared for the next round of inquiries. Peeta wasn’t budge, so she sighed in defeat. 

“Fire. I was 17 or something. Freak accident. It was all a blur. I got out. But. My sister…didn’t have a chance.”

“Katniss.”

Peeta stepped forward. Slowly, he gingerly touched the raised skin, albeit a bold move on his part.  Even though the burns had physically healed, with constant applying of medicine, it stung like new whenever his fingertips traced the marks and cracked patterns. 

“I am so sorry, Katniss.”  His whisper soothed her nerves as he continued to touch her.  “I shouldn’t have acted that way.”

“Is this why you hide your arms? To avoid getting asked?”

She nodded quickly, wanting him to stop, but there was a desire to have him there. It was comforting.  “I haven't shown my arms in public in five years.”

Katniss wanted to run off but her feet were planted. She could feel his eyes on her.  What could he be thinking? How hideous she looked? 

Peeta added, “I’ve never seen anything more beautiful.”

“Oh, bullshit,” she retorted, stepping back. “There is nothing appealing about this. I needed her to live. Not me. This reminds me everyday that it should have been me.”

“Hey. You know what I see?”

“A girl with fucked up arms.”

Peeta shook his head. “I see that you’re still here. The fire did not consume you. It caught you for a moment, but somehow you had the strength to make it through. You are right here. Alive.”

“Peeta…”

“Let me continue,” he spoke, tenderly placing his hand on Katniss’ cheek. “You're gorgeous. I am glad you took off your shirt. First, you looked miserable. I am not complaining - you look amazing in this orange bikini. But you’re beautiful with ten layers on too.”  

Katniss’ nose flared as she tried to cover herself up, but to no avail. 

“Yes, I like you. A lot. I can honestly say I've never been so fascinated and attracted to someone like you before. I can’t change what happened and I am sorry that it happened. But these marks don't define you. Not in my eyes. So don't worry about thinking that I'm disgusted. Because I am not.” 

Peeta kissed her cheek. The lump in her throat grew. His lips were so soft on her face. For the first time, she had hope. That someone could look at her without making a judgment, for something that was not her fault. 

“Katniss, guess what?”

“What,” she asked, in a hushed tone.

“I don’t swim,” he lowly stated in her ear. Lifting his eyebrows, Peeta waited for Katniss to tease or scoff.  When all she could do was tilt her head in confusion, he added, “I can't swim. That’s one of my biggest flaws. I hate telling people. That's why I stay on land. I'm 22 years old and I have not had the courage to try. Until now. Will you forgive me?”

Katniss answered with a smile, “Yes.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s never too late to try, ya know.”  

Peeta nodded, “I know.”

“How about we just put our feet in the water today. Does that sound good,” Katniss asked, hoping that he would agree. 

He did. 


	10. Too Close For Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss Everdeen is a rising star in NYC, but word is spreading about her personal life. The problem? Her co-star and boyfriend, Peeta. *Loosely based off a scene in The Hunger Games*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicating this to papofglencoe, oceanfrontlove, and grrrrifff

She watched the clock.  The door would be opening at any moment. Her plan was in motion. It had to come to fruition -- the ideas were percolating n her head for a while. Because she was one step away from making his life a living hell.

When Katniss found out that three of her neighbors caught wind of her new relationship, she almost lost it in the cul-de-sac.

“Sounds like you’re having fun with your new guy.”

It took her ten seconds to register what was really going on. 

“Huh?” 

“Yeah, the boy from your show,” Mrs. Sae replied. “You two are so precious together. The way he mentions your name and looks at you. It’s very sweet.”

Gale, the tall one, from two blocks down, echoed the sentiment. “Yeah, he told me and the guys at the store that you two took it to a new level last night.”

The reddest of hues donned her cheeks.

“Umm, yeah, I suppose. Don’t believe everything you hear,” she remembered herself saying, before turning on her heel so fast, the others did not know what was coming.

It was the classic love story - they met while collaborating on a TV show. Two rising stars from the same state, making it big.  After a few weeks of chats, six months of filming, group dinners, and occasional happy hours together, they hooked up. He was more of the romantic type, doing whatever he could to make her smile. It was new, awkward at times, but she began to feel comfortable with having him around, outside of work. They made each feel good in every way possible. 

She finally said yes to being his girlfriend. But Katniss made a plan to keep it underwraps. She was known as “The Loner”, and was deemed “too scary” to date. Her manager, Haymitch Abernathy, better known as “Mitch”, encouraged her to be more open with her fans. “Having a boyfriend will help you connect with them,” he mentioned time and again. 

That did not sit well with her. It was no one’s business to know who she was seeing.  Katniss was working in New York to survive, to help her family out. Making a living was her priority.  Her days would not being used to win the approval of spying eyes - the audiences. And she definitely did not want everyone in her small town to know about her and Peeta. 

Not yet.

The door opened, bringing in the warm Manhattan air, then promptly closed. Heavy footsteps treaded in her direction. Out of the corner of her eye, Peeta Mellark appeared.  For a moment, she thought of why it took her so long to fall for him. The way he asked about her day, knowing the exact words to use. Quietly making moves on her heart.  He understood the plight of the actor, which was very comforting. He was strong and yet, so gentle. His hair, ashy blonde, framed his face so well.  Looking into the bluest eyes she’d ever seen every day and night.  A goofy, sweet smile that drew so many to him.  He was hers…and she opened up to be his girl.

But he fucked up this time.  

“Hey.” Dropping the keys on the counter, he passed on a big smile to her.

“Hey,” she drolly answered, tapping her nails on the counter.

“Whatcha doin’? How was your day?”

Being the fine actress she was, Katniss played off her agitation, shrugging. “Not much. Fine. Yours?”  

“It was cool, got to meet some fans. They were so excited and nice,” he reached across the kitchen counter, kissing her cheek, and chuckled, as if he had no worries, “I couldn’t resist, even though Mitch needed me back on set a few hours ago. But all in all, a wonderful day.”

“That’s good.”

Peeta cocked his head to the side, figuring that Katniss wasn’t her usual self, but still nodded. “Great. I’m going to change. If you want me to make you dinner, I will.”  

The nerve of him to leave out the most important piece of news, she thought. Her eyes darkened and she could sense the rage in her veins. He was not going to escape clean.  Not this time, regardless of his charm. Feeling her inner hunter rising, she stealthily paced toward him. Just when he was almost out of reach, she grabbed his arm, pushing back towards the wall that led to their bedroom. A loud _thump_ followed. The shocked expression on his face was priceless.

“Kat--”

“What the hell was that?”

Peeta’s irises grew. “Shit! What are you talking about?”

Katniss took hold of his face, digging her fingers on his jaw. “You know what I mean. Look at me.”

She waited for his blue orbs to connect with hers, silver, bold as ever. “How dare you be so reckless?”

“What do you mean,” he asked, voice strained.

Peeta attempted to move, but Katniss held him still by placing her arm to his chest, now in a deadlock.

“When did you become a wrestler,” he joked. 

Katniss gripped his jaw harder, eliciting a sharp “Ow” from Peeta. “Shut up.  I went outside and found out you blabbed to the town about us.”

“But I-I, was only making conversation,” he wiggled. “And you know damn well it was not everyone. Only Gale and Mrs. Sae, not sure if who else…”

Now becoming more frustrated, Katniss yelled. “Ugh! You should talked to me first. Not to whoever was breathing and wanted to listen! Especially not so-and-so. Gale? Seriously? They’ll spread the word in under an hour.”

She wasn’t expecting Peeta to grunt and push her off of him. In a heartbeat, the tables turned, and she was being pinned down. His leg between hers, one hand firm on her hip, and his arm stretched directly above her head. Katniss returned her hand to his face. The staring match they were participating in, was top-notch. Their breaths were heavy, eventually syncing. Neither shifted, only looking for their next move, waiting for the other to balk. He was obviously stronger, but she had the upper hand. 

“Will you let me go,” he forced out.

“Not until you understand where I’m coming from.”

“Katniss, I was only trying to help. You need to look approachable, desirable. How will the fans love you? You’re meant to be a star.”

“Seriously? Is that the rubbish Mitch feeds to you every day,” she jeered. “Y’all and your lame ideas. Making me look like I don’t know what I’m doing.”  

“But Katniss, I didn’t know you were upset. You never told me.”

“You never asked!” 

Peeta’s eyebrows lowered, as he spoke in a biting tone, “We’re in this together.” 

The frustration was making her tired. She gave all she had to convey the hurt, the anger, the nonsense that escalated.  With a snarl, she regained strength to break away. 

Blinking away the tears that stung her eyes, Katniss gritted her teeth, leaning into Peeta one more time, jabbing her finger into his chest. They were so close, their noses were touching.  If there were on set, the director would have called for an award-winning kiss, to end a powerful scene  - consuming and satisfying. 

Real life did not work that way; it was a terrible gamemaker. 

“Don’t you ever make me look weak again. _Ever._ ”

Katniss broke away to the couch. 

Peeta shook it off, rubbing the side of his jaw that felt a little sore. Looking her way, he turned, defeated. 

“I’m sorry.”

She didn’t answer. 

Five minutes passed. Peeta walked over to her, but not too close. “What can I do to fix this?”

There was no point to take the silent treatment route. Katniss revealed in a soft voice, foreign to both of them. “Talk to me next time. You said we were a team. So that means we have to talk.”

“You got it. But I would like you to do that too. Let me know before things get to be this way,” he offered, sitting down. 

“Okay.”

Peeta, feeling as if he was dangerously close to an intense flame, lifted her chin.  

“I am so sorry. I will never do this again.”

Katniss looked at his hand, tracing her fingertips over his calloused knuckles. 

“I love you.”  Peeta spoke, inching to her lips. She move closer as well, because the distance was far too great. 

This kiss was strong, hungry, messy. She needed more. He needed more. It was normal for him to rub his thumbs on her skin, before deepening his kisses.

“You should take off your clothes,” she smiled, breaking away from his mouth, which felt like an eternity. Running her fingers through his hair, Katniss rephrased, “We should take everything off now.”

A very confused Peeta searched her eyes, to find the truth. “But I just pissed you off.”

“I know,” she answered plainly.

“Oh? That’s how this goes?” 

Katniss crossed her arms, touching the bottom of her t-shirt, pulling it over her head.  

“That’s a perk of dating, right? Fight hard, play hard, love hard?”

Peeta stood and extended his hand. “I love the way you think.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while I've written any Everlark. I saw this picture when I logged onto weheartit, and the words began to flow.

 

I hate it when he’s sick. 

Sometimes, on his very bad days, I can’t even touch him. He always begs me to stay away during these moments when he doesn’t recognize anyone. I want to hold him, to comfort him, but I know his strength. He knows best and I trust him. 

It never gets easier. I don’t sleep. I’m on edge. My throat is raw and my eyes are red from crying. I’m whispering mantras and prayers, begging for whatever that’s holding him to let him go. Allow his turmoil to cease. 

But once the storm dissipates, he’s calm, and I let him sleep. I check on him always. I know when he’s feeling better. His forehead show no wrinkles. Arms are at his side, and not wrapped around his body in fear. Lips are parted, not bitten or pursed. He breathes easier. 

I maneuver around the room, cleaning all of the broken pieces. I’m careful to watch my step, wearing my old hunting boots as protection.  I don’t complain because I’m thankful for his recovery. 

During a sleepless night, an idea came to me. I place all of his favorite things on a small wooden board that hangs from the ceiling. So that he feels at home when he returns to me. 

My mother taught me how to create a soothing environment for someone who is ill. Daddy was the one who helped me tap into my creative side. And those lingering memories help me to help him. 

Two books and his new glasses, so his eyes aren’t strained when he awakes.

A thermos and cup for his tea. That man loves his tea. 

He’s a candle fan, so I had to find one with his favorite scents. 

And of course, his phone is there, so he can text or check the sports ticker. Or that new drawing app he finds amusing. 

Before I leave to finally start my day, I open the window and pull the curtain open, so sunlight can enter our room. I see the orange tints in the sky that remind me of him. The heavens are telling me everything will be okay. 

It’s a relief when he calls for me. It’s a faint and scratchy greeting, but I scurry like a mouse to find him, so he won’t have to yell. I always try to stay nearby. 

His eyes are bright - blue like our favorite ocean - and welcoming. I smile and he asks me to join him in bed. The cuddles return; we shower each other with affection. He apologizes while tangling his fingers in my hair - his security blanket. I kiss the words off his lips, which pull him back to the present. 

It’s the least I can do. He’s done so much for me in my time of need, when the trauma of loss and oppression nearly claimed me. 

Together, we survive the dark nights and rejoice when they turn into beautiful mornings.


End file.
